Maldito
by Brethil
Summary: Veamos que sintió él cuando los traicionó... maldito.


No soy responsable de nada de esto!!!! Mmmm... bueno... tal vez de algunas cosas.

                                                           _Maldito_

Estaba parado, en esa noche de lluvia, en una esquina de un barrio tranquilo donde nadie jamás pensaría que un sujeto como él podía llegar a estar parado.

Tenía un abrigo de piel marrón, sus ojos saltones y su rostro regordete marcaban, junto a su poca estatura, los rasgos de aquella persona.

Él estaba allí, solo, esperando la señal del Señor. Sus manos, frías y entumecidas, se frotaban una contra otra mientras su mente intentaba escapar de aquel lugar.

Sintió un escalofrío y pensó en el pequeño. "No seas así... ellos, ellos te dieron todo. ¡Eres un maldito traidor!"

Estaba intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero se sentía sucio y traidor, sentía que era solo un manojo de deshechos con mal olor, solo una pobre criatura incapaz de defenderse a sí misma, tirada por el mundo y ahora traicionando lo único que alguna vez lo había hecho feliz. Entregando vidas, matando otras y sirviendo al más cruel de todos los seres existentes. Solo porque era cobarde, solo porque en su sangre no corrían gotas de amor, solo porque la vida para él era subsistir detrás de alguien más poderoso.

Solo porque había decidido ser un disfraz sin relleno, sin nada dentro...

Solo porque sí.

Las chispas rojas brillaron en el cielo y él sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho. Corrió con sus cortas piernas y encontró al Señor unas cuadras más adelante. No había nadie, y la lluvia lo mojaba.

- Señor... mi amo... señor...-

- Tengo poco tiempo.-

- Si... sí... los tengo, señor. Ya... ya está.- En su mojada y entumecida mano extendió un pedazo de pergamino.

- Tendrás tu recompensa.- dijo el otro y desapareció. El otro se quedó ahí parado. Sentía en el pecho una

presión que nunca había sentido antes. Toda su vida, todo lo que había hecho y nada había logrado.

¿Qué era su vida más que un simple episodio arrastrándose detrás de diferentes gentes?

¿Qué era su vida más que un despliegue de actuaciones y reverencias, delatores y delatados, servidores y Amos, Señores y Jefes?

Nada, solo un pasaje por el mundo, solo el aferrarse de donde pudiera para no ser pisoteado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se escondía, pero iba muy lento.

Al llegar sintió una puntada en el pecho y un escalofrío. Sí, él lo sabía, él tenía la certeza de estar oyendo los gritos. Era un hombre... él estaba gritando.

Se cayó al piso... estaba escuchándolo morir. Cada palabra, cada súplica, cada momento de su inminente muerte, del fin de sus días, de cada segundo del cual ese hombre mojado y entumecido era culpable....

Y la muchacha, simple y mortal como fue el hombre, su amigo.

Seguro ahora vendría el chico, ese angelito inocente, de tan corta edad, esa alma que recién comenzaba a vivir, ese ser sin siquiera saber lo que le apuntaba a los ojos, ¿cómo alguien podía hacerlo?¿Cómo podía alguien como él haberlo entregado a las garras del infierno, condenarlo a no sentir nada nunca más, privarlo del derecho de vivir?

El entumecido hombre se tiró al piso de la calle, se tapaba los oídos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no quería oírlos, no en su mente, no quería cargar con ese peso. Era el culpable, él, él y solo él. Maldito traidor...

Maldito gusano... maldito el día en que le confiaron la vida, maldito el día en que lo creyeron un hombre capaz de amar y sentir algo por alguien, maldito tú y tu hipocresía, maldita tu traición y tu descaro...

Maldita vida, que te permite seguir viviendo. Vendiste, mataste y entregaste todo lo que te dieron. Todo, todo menos tu pellejo, todo menos tu integridad, todos y todo menos tú, nadie te importa más que tu propia vida inservible.

¿Cómo pudiste, después de tanto que te dieron, después de haber sido parte de sus vidas, después de haber compartido tantos momentos, cómo pudiste... cómo... entregar a los Potter?

Fin.

_Esto nació en uno de mis arranques de inspiración, seguido de uno de furia. Y... me gustaría saber que piensan del resultado. A mi me resultó un fict muy intenso, pero me interesa SU opinión._

_Bueno, besos a todos._

_Brethil_

_P.D: Recibo con mucha alegría comentarios en _  


End file.
